


What A Cutie

by KomaedaClear



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gay fluff, im sorry, my first ever kpop fanfic what up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaedaClear/pseuds/KomaedaClear
Summary: How dare you be at work all day instead of cuddling Hansol! Well you can cuddle now.
Alternatively: your gay ass gets to cuddle with Hansol but he falls asleep. Think ahead next time you stay up all night with him okay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt sexual so be glad. i am 100% against sexual fanfics about real life people. but at the same time.. theres these exo fanfics ive been reading ..
> 
> anyways stan toppdogg
> 
> also i take reqs hmu

Goddamn, your day was long af. Not only did you have to work all day, but you had decided to cover for a friend’s shift. Good friend, bad boyfriend. Why? Well, you made your boyfriend wait all damn day to see you. Of course, you felt bad. Who wouldn’t? Especially when walking into your apartment and seeing him pouting in that cute way of his. You felt guilty.

“Hey, babe,” you greeted as you took your coat off. “How are y-”

“It’s 9 o’clock!” Hansol whined, throwing a pillow(where’d he hide that? He didn’t have one a second ago) at you. Instinctively, you ducked, and it hit the door behind you. “You were supposed to be home by 5!”

As you were already bent down, you took off your boots. “I called you, didn’t I? I needed to cover for a friend-”

He let out a dramatic sigh. “But you know Tuesday nights are our dinner nights!” Standing up, you could see by his stance and big pout that he was genuinely hurt by this. Guilt rose up your throat as a lump. No matter how much of a drama-queen he may be, everything was absolutely genuine.

“I’m really, really sorry,” you said, trying to be genuine yourself.

“And why did you have to leave so early?” he whined some more. His arms were crossed in front of him overtop that ugly Christmas sweater you bought him. You were right, he looked cute in it. But you couldn’t enjoy this moment, seeing him in it, because he scoffed at you and turned towards the couch.

“There was another friend I had to cover for. Didn’t you read my note?”

He leaned his hands on the back of the couch, staring at the muted TV of what looked like a cooking show. You came up from behind and put your arms around him.

Leaning your head on his shoulder, you whispered in his ear, “Come on, this was only one full day without me. Plus, you saw me more hours yesterday than any other day!” That was true, right there. You both stayed up all night doing multiple activities(only one of them sexual, mind you) and you had about an hour’s sleep before you had to wake up to go to that early, awful shift at work. Damn your kind heart!

Hansol leaned his head into yours, putting his arms over top of the ones around him. He gave a deep sigh, and you assumed this meant that he wasn’t actually mad at you anymore. Lacing your fingers with his, you swayed a bit, closing your eyes. Holy fuck, were you tired.

You maneuvered slowly so that you and him were sideways to the couch, then flipped you both over it, landing awkwardly on it. Needless to say, Hansol was definitely not mad at you now(hopefully), seeing as he was both yelling at you (“What the fuck?!” “what were you thinking?”) and laughing as you toppled over. In a few seconds you were both seated properly, him in your arms, rubbing circles onto your hands with his thumbs. You planted kisses along his forehead, then down to the upturned corners of his lips.

Your eyes were closed, and you breathed in his scent(why did everyone have unique scents? Mental note to google it later) and pressed your lips to his, slowly and delicately. He leaned into you, and you could tell he was smiling, the bastard. Too cute.

Moving away, you brought up a hand to stroke his face. He was absolutely beautiful. The corners of his mouth were always pointing upward slightly, and his eyes gave a feeling of comfort and happiness to you whenever you gazed into them; his skin was soft, and his hair was always perfect. Everything about him screamed how lucky you were to be able to hold him in your arms like this, just staring softly into his eyes, grazing your knuckles against his cheek, leaning your forehead against his. Too perfect. Your eyes closed, and you leaned forward more, leaning into him.

God, you were so tired. You wanted to fall asleep right here like this, him in your arms, warm like this. So warm. You moved to give him another kiss, but he didn’t return it. You opened your eyes slightly. His were closed, and his breathing was steady. You were practically holding him up at this point. You smiled at your sleeping boyfriend, letting him fall slowly back on the couch, resting his head softly on the arm. He looked so peaceful, so cute. Even asleep his mouth had the upturned corners. God, you felt so warm inside. And tired. You sighed deeply as you tried your hardest to lay beside him and not fall off the couch, not paying any mind to the fact that the TV was still on, and so were the lights. All you needed was Hansol right beside you.


End file.
